


The Path Through the Cave

by Slashwolfypoo



Series: Birds of  Feather [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Stillworkingonnamesofthings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashwolfypoo/pseuds/Slashwolfypoo
Summary: Human nature to some alien species is a fickle thing. But that's what it is. Nature. After the fight with the AT-ST, Dyn needs to go be a human. Little does he know someone else agrees and wants to join him.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Series: Birds of  Feather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600648
Comments: 70
Kudos: 453





	1. Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient. Haven't done something like this ever and not gonna lie I blushed like a virgin the whole damn time. Please leave a comment, good or bad afterwards. So I can figure out what I need to work on.

He couldn't stand it. Not anymore. After fighting with the AT-ST his blood was still boiling. Adrenaline pumping through his veins didn't help any. Even trying his best to lay down in the room Omera had fashioned he and the little one didn't help to settle him. He knew what this was about though. But how the hell was he supposed to... with the kid around... and Omera's daughter always sulking around... Ugh. 

Dyn finally got up, careful, as not to wake the kid sleeping in his crib. He crept over, making sure his boots met soft dirt and nothing that could cause noise. His shadow slowly looming over the small green form. Eyes closed, soft snores. Perfect. The shadow retracted as Dyn made his way out the curtain doorway. He looked around, seeing if any of the villagers were up. A couple, however on the other side of the row of huts. 

Dyn made a quick weapons check, never know when you're going to face trouble. Blaster, check. Whistling birds, he had about five left from his fight with the Storm Troopers. The Forger was right, he needed to use them sparingly. No more. Unless it was dyer. 

Making his way through the few huts that ran along the tree line, he kept his ears open. He didn't want questions asked. He just needed relief. Somehow, someway, he would get it. 

He stayed close to the trees. Luckily he didn't need to worry about Cara. She and the two villages who had originally asked for his aid were on their way to the main way-station. Getting extra supplies and even weapons after he suggested it. Wooden staves would only work for so long and against so many enemies. They needed something sturdy, and something they could use long range if needed. He had given them a list of potential weapons. Omera had been slightly against this but she had been the one firmly saying "We're not leaving". If they wanted to stay, they needed a defense. 

Keeping an eye on the village and far enough from earshot was tricky. The woods that surrounded the village were thick. The heads on the trees bushy enough that not even star light came through much. Dyn turned on his infared on his helmet. He wanted to make sure he was clear before he did his deed.

Coming across a rather large cave, Dyn's hand went to his blaster. He would hate to have to use it because of the noise but it was reassuring to have if he needed it. He still wasn't completely familiar with what beastly lifeforms might live here. Hell, he had never seen a Blurrg before he went to get the kid. Who knows what he might come across.

Heading into the cave he stepped lightly. It was tall enough for him not to crawl but he still needed to bend over slightly so his helmet wouldn't scrape against the ceiling. Wide enough so he could move from side to side without difficulty should something charge him. 

Dyn faltered. All this for some damn relief. This is my life. He shook his head of the thought. He was a human male, it was only natural. 

Walking towards the back of the cave took some time. Large rocks and chunks from the cave had eroded off the ceiling and fallen onto the cave floor. It was all about footing and balance. Finally reaching the back of the cave, Dyn joyfully noted the narrow passageway opened up into a good sized area. Enough room for him to shed some armor and stretch out. Maybe even take his helmet off though that was the last thought to cross his mind. 

Looking around the room he noticed a small stream coming from the far left side. "This must flood when it rains here, that's what caused the erosion." Dyn thought out loud to himself. 

Finding the opposite end of the room dry, the Mandalorian began to shed some of his armor. Only some. He kept everything about the waist fastened securely. His movements began to become frantic as he started unclasping his belt and trying to get his cuisses off his legs. Just thinking of having his bare hand wrapped around his length was enough to drive him crazy. 

He winced as his ass hit the ground harshly. Dyn leaned his back against the wall of the cave and bent his legs in front of him. His undershirt hiked a good ways up his hard abdomen. His length creating a tent in his pants had his cheeks turning a beautiful shade of red, but no one would know but him and his helmet. 

Throwing his gloves to the side, he gently stuffed his hand down his pants. Gasping gently as his cock emerged into the cool air of the cave. But that wasn't enough to make it lessen in thickness. 

"Ngh..." His soft breathe fanning out underneath his helmet as he worked his hand slowly up and down his length. Squeezing gently at the tip and then sliding his hand back down to the base. He worked his other hand underneath to gently cup his balls. One finger rubbing at his perineum. His hips stuttered as his lack of self maintenance finally caught up. "Ahh... fuck!" His teeth gnawed gently at this bottom lip as he became harsher in his administrations. Sliding his hand up harder and then playing with the tip, letting the tip of his finger gently play with his slit, before twisting and tugging its way back down to the base. 

The finger of his other hand gently prodded the puckered entrance under the perineum. Multiple faces and masks danced across his mind as he searched for someone he could jack off to, but one masked face kept reappearing. His brother in arms. Paz Vizla. The large Mandalorian had always had an affect on Dyn. 

Imagines of the other Mandalorian's large body flashed across Dyn's brain. Impossibly, he became even harder. He tossed his head back and winced when his helmet met hard cave wall. His breathing labored and stuttered. His hand working up and down his length faster still. 

Dyn finally grew a set and pushed his finger slowly into his puckered entrance. This was new for him. He wasn't against the sensation however he needed to get used to it. 

"Sh-shit..." his whispered breath echoing off the walls. He pushed the index finger in farther, farther until it was to the knuckle. His constant stroking of his cock was a slight distraction. He slowly pulled his finger out and then forced it back in roughly. He slowly fucked himself on it, finally curving his finger when it was as far inside as it would go. 

"Ah! Fuck!" He gasped unexpectedly as his finger slammed into his prostate. The little bundle of nerves sending out pure pleasure to his already fried body. 

Dyn's climax hit him like the mud horn from a few weeks back. Hard and sudden. His breath stuttering, he tried to fend it off but it was too much to quickly. Too much stimulation too quickly. 

I'll have to remember that for next time. As he came down from his high, his eyes drooping as exhaustion finally came over him. But he couldn't fall asleep right here. He needed to get back.   
Wiping the remnants of himself on the ground as best as he could he took a handkerchief out from the back pocket of his pants. As he wiped the rest of his seed off his hand he could distantly hear something. 

His head slowly craned to the entrance of the cave. He still couldn't make out what it was. Dyn quickly tucked himself back in, and worked his cuisses back into place. As the popping noise grew more persistent Dyn's pace quickened. 

With everything finally in place, blaster in hand the armored Mandalorian raced to the mouth of the cave. 

It wasn't popping noise at all, it was gun fire. 

His eyes widened as he remembered what he had left back at the village. His anger getting the better of him if anyone or thing touched what was his. He started his race back to the village.

I'm coming, kid.

To be continued...


	2. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fighting ensue. Let the new arrival enter.

Flying, it was the best feeling in the world. Running fast enough where if feels like you're flying, let's face it; not as enjoyable. 

Dyn's feet raced on the forest floor, his heart pumping. The grip on his blaster getting tighter and tighter the closer he got to the village. His only thought was on the child. He had to make sure he was safe.

Something caught his eye to the right... 

The Mandalorian skidded to a full stop and ducked behind a couple of large shrubs. Ahead of him were four bounty hunters. From the guild but he didn't know them. All he knew was in their hands were the tracking fobs connected to HIS kid. 

'Should have brought my rifle with me' He thought sourly as he moved closer to the four. He should have known even in the middle of fucking nowhere, someone would find them. 

He snuck around to the left of the small group of hunters. More gunfire erupted closer to the village. He needed to take these assholes out first, then he could continue. 

He stood up to full height a few yards away from one of the hunters. Dyn activated his grappling hook and hooked it right around the hunters neck. With enough force, he pulled hard enough to cut off the scream the hunter was going to let out. Pulling the scum towards him, flailing around like a caught shrimp, he pulled his knife out of his boot it lodged it straight between the eyes of the hunter. The flailing stopped immediately. 

The other three hunters didn't notice their counterpart missing, yet. 

Dyn stalked around to the other side of the diminishing group. Same deal, grappling hook, pull, stab. Good routine. 

Dyn snuck behind a tree right behind the remaining two. They seemed to be talking over some sort of makeshift table. Something on it. Dyn tried to see what it was but their bodies kept blocking it. Guess that'll have to change.

Turning his blaster up a bit, he took a deep breathe before twisting out from his hiding spot. 

Aiming at the surprised face of the one hunter, firing and seeing the body flop to the ground was satisfying. He didn't care if that made him sadistic. 

The other hunter moved to grab his blaster, his reflexes not as honed as Dyn's, he fell just as fast. Easy work. 

Dyn stalked over to the table. It was a map, of the whole village. 

"Shit, we were being watched. How the fuck did we not notice?" He growled to himself. "Unless..." He didn't want to think of betrayal but he had grown used to it. He knew Cara wouldn't have, but that doesn't mean another villager wouldn't have. 

He grabbed the map, stuffed it into his belt and started his sprint back to the village. Luckily he hadn't gone too far. 

Coming into the clearing was like coming into a war zone. The villagers against the other hunters. 

"Bu target bu eesgoo hut!" Dyn's head snapped to the left and saw a large group of hunters heading in the direction of the barn Omera had given he and the kid. 

"Oh, no the fuck you don't!" Dyn growled as he charged after them. His blaster in his hand. Firing off the first three rounds hit 2 of the hunters. They dropped dead like Toydarians. 

The four remaining hunters of that group dove for hiding spots. Dyn was able to hit another one in the shoulder and stomach. No way it would survive that even with medical aid. Not noticing the two hunters behind him, Dyn failed to get out of the way of three shots. Two hitting the metal backing of his beskar armor. The third hitting him in the lower left back, where the beskar ended and regular cloth showed. 

Throwing himself behind a couple of weapons crates, he gritted his teeth. Pain suppressant had never been one of his strong suits, no matter how much he had trained with the Mandalorians. Hot fire was slowly licking up the left side of his back. He turned himself over onto his good side and started shooting through two of the crates. 

Footsteps rushed to his right, he spun around and got ready to shoot when he noticed Omera. 

"Where the hell have you been!?" She yelled. Her brows furrowed in fury. 

"When the hell did this all start? I was scouting." He lied. Omera's eyes narrowed. He knew she didn't believe him. Oh well, they could talk about this if they got out alive. 

"Started shortly before you came back." She took the rifle he had given her from their fight with the AT-ST earlier and aimed it at the two hunters running from their cover spot. Her shots hit them dead center. 

"Where is..." 

"He's safe, all the children were taken and placed in a bunker we have in the very heart of the village." Omera interrupted his worry. "We have our best melee fighters guarding them." 

A soft sigh of relief ended in a wince. His back reminding him of his injury. He tried moving around to Omera's other side and fought the whole way. He could feel something wet start to seep through his cloth. He did his best to ignore it. Injuries weren't new to Dyn. But damn did it hurt.

Luckily Omera didn't seem to notice, too occupied with shooting two more hunters who came towards them from the left. 

"They're here because of me and the kid," he said with a mild irritation. He knew when Cara had killed the first hunter that more would follow but Omera and the villages had convinced him to stay a little longer. He should have left with the child sooner. 

"We'll get through this. If we can kill a Walker I think we can take on a few bounty hunters going after a child," Omera stated so matter-of-factually. That's one thing he liked about her. No bullshit. Straight talk. 

"Is Cara and the others back?" He asked as he placed his gloved palm over his lower back, trying to halt the bleeding. 

"Yes, she's on the other side of the bunker. They brought back another. Like you. A large group of villages are drawing off the hunters and are taking them through the forest... Are you injured?" She asked with concern. Dyn quickly shoot his head. Her reply fading in and out. Blood loss was setting in. His helmet flickering with the fires surrounded them. 

"It's nothing I can't handle. Just focus on getting these assholes," he ducked his head as a hunter tried jumping over the crates they hid behind. He covered Omera's body with his own when he noticed the blaster in the hunters palm. His blaster ready, he fired two shots and the hunter landed dead at their feet. Idiot. 

He moved off of Omera and started getting up. He could feel more blood pour from the wound on his back. His vision starting to darken around the edges. 

He couldn't, no, wouldn't pass out until the kid was safely in his arms and away from danger. Then his body could do whatever the fuck it wanted. He had to make sure the kid was alright. 

He crouched as best as he could behind the crate. Taking a peek over the top he noticed most of the hunters had either been killed or started running away. Shots still fired at the retreating backs. 

"Don't let them leave, they'll come back with more!" Omera shouted to her villagers. A few of them followed after the handful of hunters. 

Dyn limped after them, wishing he had his sniper rifle. He was able to get off a few shots which slammed into the back of three of the hunters. One more was still running for her life. Breathing heavily under his helmet, Dyn spun around. Instant dizziness took over. Proudly, he was able to stumble towards the bunker. Omera at his side was comforting. 

"You need to stop," she tried to get in front of him. Not happening, he thought. His mind reeling and wanting to make sure his kid was safe and unharmed. He shouldn't have left. He was mentally hitting himself for leaving. He should have known. 

Dyn side stepped and moved around the woman. His tinted gaze set dead on the bunker in the middle of the bunker. 

Slowly he noticed the doors opening. And of course the first two out were Omera's girl and his little boy. He stumbled towards the green child. His heart melting gently as the little green eyes widened and his face grew in what Dyn thought could be a smile. He was so close to having him in his arms. That's when he would know he was safe.

A single blaster shot rang out in the fiery night. Dyn's heart dropped.

But it wasn't the kid the still alive Yazzum hunter was aiming at. It was Dyn. 

A second shot rang out, this one hitting the last hunter in the back. Dyn glanced up, his eyes looking over the familiar beskar armor. The large armor of the other Mandalorian seemed to take up Dyn's vision. Or was his vision getting smaller. He could feel his head cock to the side as if asking the other male why he was here but without words. 

His glazed flickered to the child, before he fell to his knees. The fire in his back finally taking over. But something else wasn't right. His vision started swimming with black spots. He could faintly hear Omera yelling for the healer of the village. Dyn watched in slow motion as Paz moved towards him. His arms outstretched as if the catch the smaller male. But he was too far away. Moving too slow. 

The last thing Dyn saw as the blackness surrounded his vision was the child, his ears drawn back in concern, his large eyes full of sadness. And the large bulky boots of Paz coming up behind his little boy. 

'Safe. He's safe.'

To be continued...  
Translation Hutt: Bu target bu eesgoo hut! - The target is in the last hut!  
(Very rough translation)


	3. Is Your Heart Still Beating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new arrival is able to take over in caring for our stubborn Mandalorian.

Omera took in the large armored figure of the second Mandalorian that showed up with Cara Dune and the other villagers. He was quite a bit taller then their Mando. She smiled gently to herself, the whole village had taken a quick liking to him and the female ex-soldier. Plus the child certainty helped. All the children in the village played with him, however none more then her own daughter. When the child's adopted father had made move to leave after Cara found the bounty hunter in the forest, her daughter had been heart broken. Not the say that she wasn't either would have been a lie. She liked his strong presence. The way he held himself. She almost wish it would have worked out between them but he was so set on his religion and keeping the child safe that there had been no chance. 

The larger Mandalorian seemed to look down at the child, though she couldn't tell through is T-shaped helmet. He seemed to study it, seeing if it was worth either booting or replacing it out of his way. To Omera's relief, he seemed to understand that even though the smaller male was unconscious, any word of him hurting his kid, would have ended in blood shed. 

She watched as the large male leaned down and with one hand grabbed the child's brown cloth wrap. Pulling it taunt and up, he brought the child up so it was level with his visor. The child let out an unhappy chirrup. 

She could have sworn she saw the injured male on the ground twitch. The large Mandalorian must have also noticed, because he seemed to look at her and hold the child out. She rushed over to him and gently pulled the baby into her arms. It seemed to purr at her but then seemed to remember what had happened. It's wide eyed gaze turning back to their Mando. 

Omera watched as the large figure kneeled down next to their Mandalorian, taking in his state of unconsciousness. His large hand hovering over Dyn's helmet, looking for any reaction. None.

Seeming to have finished his assessment of his injured brethren, he put his arms under the injured males back and knees. Lifting him bridal style in his arms looked effortless, like Dyn weighed nothing more then a small basket of shrimp. 

He paused in his carrying, looking at Omera for assistance. She understood immediately. 

"Follow me," with the child she lead the way to the healers hut. He followed, silently even with his large bulky boots. "Will he be okay?" She asked gently as they entered through the tarp door. 

"He's had worse," was the only answer she got from the large male. But that wasn't enough.

"That's not what I asked, will he be okay?" She asked again, her tone changing dangerously. As he put the smaller male down on the cot, his visor seemed to shoot over to her. She could only imagine the expression on a face she didn't know. 

"I won't know until I look. He has a medical bag with his belongings. Go get that for me, I'll see what I can do," the giant of a man began shedding Dyn's armor. Omera made to leave the hut to get what was asked. "Leave the green thing," his deep baritone voice not up for discussion. Omera sighed gently and then looked down at the child. His gaze glued to the injured Mandalorian. 

"It's not a thing, he's a child," she stated matter-of-factually as she placed the kid on the ground next to the cot. "I'll get his crib as well, that way he doesn't wander." With this she left the large Mandalorian. 

Her walk to the barn was brisk. Many of the villagers on the way asked how the man was doing. She told them he would be alright, but would he? His wounds looked serious. She shook her head, trying to dispel those negative thoughts. He would. That was the end of that. 

Back at the healers hut, the larger of the two finished undressing Dyn, minus his helmet. He had placed all of his armor and clothing next to the cot. Not that Dyn would need them anytime soon. Paz sighed gently and looked over the wounds of the smaller male. Rolling him onto his good side, Paz winced under his mask when he was met with some mangled skin, muscle and he's almost positive a couple of ribs was showing.

"Shit, fucker must have had his blaster turned up," Paz looked around for cleaning supplies. Finding them in the middle of some shelving unit he grabbed them and started laying them out on the cot. His hard knees hitting the ground as he brought himself down to the wounds level. Looking through his choices he mentally cursed. No bacta. 

As he was working on opening things and placing them around for when he needed them, he noticed the little green... child? start to climb up on the cot. He growled at it, tried to tell it no. It seemed just to ignore him. 

"Get down." Paz said forcefully. The child had now gotten its full body on the cot. He moved to Dyn's front, his arms layed out in front of him almost protectively. The kid made one look at Paz before crawling between Dyn's arms. Cuddling up against his chest. Paz almost had the annoyance to grab the green thing and put it outside, but then he noticed something. 

Where Dyn's body had been rigid from the pain, it seemed to relax. Paz wished he could see his face, see if that was also relaxed. No furrowed eyebrows, no lips tucked up in a sleeping snarl. But no.   
Dyn's right arm seemed to tug itself around the small green body against his, squeezing the kid to his chest. The kid loved it. His large green ears covering his face and part of Dyn's bare, lithe chest. 

Paz sighed. He was doing that a lot these last few minutes. 

Footsteps behind him. 

Paz stood up abruptly and spun around, aiming the blaster attached to his arm at the approaching opponent. 

Omera's eyes widened and she dropped everything in the process of putting her hands up. 

"It's just me," she said gently. The blaster directed at her slowly lowered. Keeping her eyes on the large male, Omera kneeled down to pick up the items she dropped. 

"I apologize, I did not mean to scare you," the deep baritone voice said, the owner moving to help her. 

"It's alright. It's funny because he did the same when he came. We're not used to having to..." she didn't know the words to use. Tiptoe? Sneak? 

"Not your fault, just how we're programmed." 

Omera looked up into the different but familiar t-shaped visor. How she hated those damn things. She offered the male a soft smile. Picking the last item up, she brought them over to the injuried male.   
Looking around, she noticed something, or rather someone was missing from the equation.

"Where is the child?" Omera's eyes searching frantically for the familiar green boy. 

"With him," Omera followed the direction of the visor. Approaching Dyn, she looked over his side and sighed gently as she noticed the bundle of green ears pressed closely to his chest. 

"Thank you. Will you need assistance?" Her gaze still on the injured male and child. 

"No." The blunt response surprised her. She broke her gaze and looked at the bulky figure coming back over to Dyn's side. 

"Oh, alright then. Well if anything changes please call on me. If you need the child taken away for a bit as well, please let me know." With a nod as a response, Omera made her way out of the hut. 

Paz watched the villager leave. She seemed nice, they all did. No wonder Dyn chose here to stay. He shook his head, silently wondering what possessed his brethren to steal the child back from the Client. It was against the guild to ask questions about a target. Why had he?

He disabled his blaster and then unhooked it from his arm. Placing it on the table next to Dyn's own armor and weapons. He then took off his gloves. His large hands callused, rough looking for the years fighting and hunting. Opening up some of the bacta packages the injured male had involuntarily supplied Paz. He would need to clean the wounds, the one on his back was the worst. The one on his arm from the last hunter was minor but still nasty looking. Nothing a soak in a bacta container would fix but they didn't have that. 

Moving around the injured male and cleaning the dirtied skin was half the battle. The last thing Paz wanted to do was wake the... child? up... Gently grabbing Dyn's hips, he pulled the left side and pushed the right side, moving Dyn so he was still on his good shoulder however his hips were flatter to the bed. He needed to space to clean and properly dress the wound. 

It took a while, but stepping back Paz looked at his handy work. Fully cleaned and bandaged enough that there wasn't any normal discharge through the bandages, it seemed to have been good enough. Dyn's shoulder was cleaned normally and bandaged with regular sterile bandages. No bacta had been needed for that, lucky because Paz didn't think he would have had enough. Most of the bacta had been used on the back wound. 

Cleaning things up, Paz noticed out of the corner of his eye the wooden crib Omera had brought. He hadn't noticed her bring it in, he made a mental note to thank her.   
Sitting on the cot next to Dyn's, Paz watched the gentle rise and fall of the injured Mandalorians chest. Even and not labored. Perfect. Sleeping. 

Letting his gaze move around Dyn's body, he could name most of the scars the smaller male had obtained. He had a fresh one on his shoulder blade where the mudhorn must have thrown him against a rock. It is true, Dyn had needed new beskar armor. 

He shouldn't have scolded Dyn. He was out there doing what he could for the covert. The fact he had gotten quite a bit of beskar back in the first place was honorable, Paz just hated who it had been that had given it to him. The Empire had done nothing but destroy them. Luckily their religion was tough, resilient, and damn hard to kill. 

"I'm sorry," Paz said barely above a whisper. "I was wrong to call you a coward, you're not." Paz knew Dyn couldn't hear him, but maybe somehow he could. No way he would be able to say this again. 

Paz moved from the cot to sit on the floor besides Dyn. His un-gloved hand slowly tracing the many scars on the smaller males back. Memorizing the new ones he didn't recognize and reminiscing of the old ones. 

Slowly falling asleep, Paz didn't notice the twitch in Dyn's breathing. Nor the shift of the male on the cot. 

"It's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter! We've done it ya'll! We did it! I'm gonna try and make it as explicit as possible. So be prepared for yum yums.


	4. Sins of Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut. No regrets.

Everything hurt. Everything. Even the skin under his fingernails hurt. 

Dyn's eyes slowly opened, relief washed over him as he noticed the usual tint to the world. His helmet was still on. His movements were stiff as he tried to move onto his back. Something pulled at his back and caused needles to stab up the side of his back. Gritting his teeth and releasing a long drawn out breath, he finally completed his mission.

Laying on his back staring up at the ceiling of the hut, he tried remembering what happened. 

His little relief escapade... then the gun fight... he was shot, he knew it had been bad but even now he didn't understand how bad. Then he remembered Omera had said something that didn't make sense.  


She said that there had been someone else brought back with Cara... Paz... Now he remembered. Paz Vizla... 

Dyn slowly looked towards the entrance of the hut, there stood Omera with his kid in her arms. Upon seeing Dyn awake, the child started to squirm in her arms. 

"He can come over," Dyn said softly, his arm gingerly reaching out for the child. 

Bringing the child over, Omera kneeled by the side of the cot. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked as the child climbed onto Dyn's bandaged chest and pressed one of his big green ears to the spot over his heart. 

He was happy his helmet still remained, he never would have lived down the blush that spread across his cheeks. 

"I feel like shit, but its not as bad as before," his hand coming to rest atop the child, grounding him against his chest. "How did you get me here?" He had an idea but he wanted it confirmed.

Omera's eyes widened.

"You don't remember?" Her gaze flickering over the child, or was she looking at his chest?

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew the answer," he said as he rubbed slow circles in the kids back. He still felt like he was laying on mythosaur teeth. Not that he knew what that felt like, he had only heard stories of how sharp they were. But alas, this position was far more comfortable then being on his side. 

"Your friend, I'm sorry I don't know his name, he brought you in here. Carried you. He's very... um..." Omera coughed gently, her gaze everywhere but directed to his face. "Protective, I suppose is a good word for it." 

Dyn's eyes widened. Paz? Caring about him? Yeah right. Especially after what had happened at their covert, he highly doubted that. He let out of soft snort.

"You don't believe me?" 

"It's not that, it's just... we had a fight before I got the kid back and let's just say he didn't exactly call me a hero..." Dyn's tone turned into a slight snarl. But even after what had happened, he still thought of him when jerking himself off. He felt like slapping himself. Why, what was so interesting about Paz that even after calling Dyn a coward, Dyn still wanted to get his brains fucked by the larger male. Even after getting humiliated in front of the Armorer by Paz, he wanted to... Ugh. 

"Are you alright?" The concern in Omera's voice brought him back. He must have been thinking too hard. 

"Yeah, fine. Just... where is he?" He looked down as best as he could at the child sleeping on his chest. 

"He's out hunting with Cara," her gaze followed his visor and smiled gently at the picture the two of them created. She wished she could freeze time, draw the imagine in front of her. Cherish the gentle moment between father and son. "Do you want him to stay with you?" 

"Yes." The quickness of the Mandalorian's response had Omera's smile widening. 

Sitting there in silence was peaceful. There didn't always need to be conversation with the bounty hunter. It was refreshing from her fellow villagers who always had gossip on someone else. 

Watching out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the stroking of the baby had come to a slow stop, and the male's body seemed to relax. His breathing evened out as well. Asleep. 

Heavy footsteps trekked towards the hut they were in, her gaze turning to the tarp in the doorway. A few seconds later a large figure blocked out the late morning light from entering the space. 

"How is he?" The deep baritone voice sounded over the small space like the roar of a Nexu. 

"Shhh," Omera scolded, she didn't care how dangerous he was, the smaller male needed rest and she would be damned if the idiot woke him and the child up. "He was just awake, he was alert and didn't show signs of any fever. He needs his rest. Let's leave him and the child be." She said as she got up from the floor. Brushing off the dirt from her gown she made her way over to the doorway. Blocking the way of the larger male was tough but her unmoving persistence seemed to win over. He turned around and stormed off. 

Sighing, Omera looked back at the two sleeping forms. Peaceful. 

The second time Dyn awoke, the child had moved so his face was pressed against Dyn's neck. He tested out moving, his back not hurting as much as it had before. 

Moving the child to his arms, he sat up slowly. The bacta bandages pulling slightly at his skin. Not bad.

The next step was standing up. With his feet flat on the ground and the child placed to his right on the cot, Dyn slowly stood up. 

A small wave of dizziness hit him but he was able to shake it quickly. Looking down at his body, he winced as he noticed the different bruises adorning his naked body. 

Looking around, he noticed his undergarments. He gingerly put his shirt on, buttoning up the first three at his abdomen, turning around and grabbing his pants. 

"What are you doing." A harsh voice sounded. Dyn jumped and spun around. 

Bad idea.

His back spasmed out, he felt something tear. His hand flew to his side as he started to fall. 

Large gloved hands grabbed around his chest and pulled him to a cold metal chest. 

Dyn's hands grabbed at the arms around him, breath heavy as he got through the muscle spasm and pain from his back. 

"You idiot," the deep voice that had spooked him just seconds before was now gentle. 

A small chirrup of concerned sounded from behind Dyn. He turned his head enough to see his kid awake and watching with big fearful eyes. 

The grip around his body seemed to tighten. He turned his head back and his helmet clanged gently against the armored chest of Paz. 

Dyn's gaze drifted up, meeting visors with the one holding him. Getting his bare feet under him Dyn was able to stand mostly on his own, but still the arms around him stayed. 

"Can you let go?" Dyn asked gently, wanting to get his kid in his arms and reassure him he was okay. 

"No." Dyn's eyes rolled dramatically. He tried pulling away from the armored male but to no avail. 

"Let go." 

"No."

"Why the fuck not?" Dyn growled out, trying to push the arms off of him.

"Because I like this position." The response had Dyn hesitating. Visors meeting each other again, Dyn cocked his head to the side, telling Paz he didn't understand. 

Dyn heard the soft sigh the other released. 

"Ahhhhh," the soft voice of the child sounded from behind the two males. Both helmets shifted to look down at the child. Dyn could feel the blush slowly rise over his cheeks as he realized they had an audience. How could he have forgotten?

"He wants food," Dyn said gently as he moved away, this time Paz reluctantly releasing him. His arms stayed out though in case Dyn had a wave of dizziness.

'Why is he being so nice right now?' Dyn thought to himself as he leaned over, throwing some pants on over his boxers. He picked the child up and put him in the crook of his arm. 

"You're awake!" Omera said as she entered the hut. "How are you feeling?" Omera moved towards them. 

"Sore, but alright." It wasn't the full truth and he knew he was caught when Paz's helmet snapped to look at him. 

Paz moved to sit on the edge of the cot Dyn had been laying on. His hands moving to cross over his chest. 

Dyn thought he saw a smile cross over Omera's face. Why? 

His eyes narrowed under his helmet. They were up to something. 

A tug drew his attention to the child in his arms. His other hand came up, pointer finger extended. A small green hand grabbed it before moving it to the child's mouth. Small teeth gently chewed on the tip of his finger as he gently rocked the child. 

"Would you like me to feed him?" Omera asked as she eyed the small creature. He seemed to be teething, how the Mandalorian didn't wince at the small, rather sharp teeth was unknown to her. 

"I'll bring him out," Dyn said as he slowly moved to the entrance of the hut. 

"She can do it. You need to rest." Paz's voice rang out. Dyn let a small growl escape him. 

"I need some fresh air." 

"You need to rest." 

"I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do." 

"Don't make me force you." 

"I'd like to see you fucking try." Omera's eyes widened. Jeez, they sounded like a married couple. 

"Enough, both of you. I'll take the child, Winta would like to play with him after he eats so it's not problem to me," she held up her hand when the smaller of the two males started to protest. "Your friend has a point, you just got shot yesterday. I don't care how you've done this in the past, you're safe here. Lay down and relax. Heal." Omera held out her arms, expecting Dyn to give her the child. 

Apparently, Dyn was taking too long to decide. Paz stood abruptly, moving and quickly but gently taking the child from Dyn's arms, giving Omera the child and keeping Dyn arms left away from Omera.

"Go, I'll keep him here." 

"Hey!" Dyn's voice cracked as a wave of dizziness hit him like a krynka just rammed into him. 

Omera turned around dramatically and left with the child in her arms, her head held up high, knowing full well she won.

Dyn sat heavily on cot. Exhaustion blanketing over his mind. 

If he had been in better shape he would have been able to dodge Paz's grab for the child. Maybe he did need to rest. What kind of parent was he if he couldn't take care of the kid. 

Hands placed themselves over his thighs. Opening his eyes which he hadn't realized he had closed he noticed Paz kneeling in front of him. 

"Let me look at your back." Dyn hesitated. Paz, even kneeling was still eye level with Dyn. 

'Why the fuck is he so big?' Dyn thought sourly.

One of the hands on Dyn's thigh moved to the back of his helmet, slowly pulling his helmet forward. His body, too weak and tired to fight back moved with the movement. 

Dyn's head came to rest on Paz's pauldron. Hands moved around to his back and shoulder, assessing the bandages.

"Why are you here? You're going against the covert being here." Dyn said gently as he let Paz do whatever.

"The Armorer was worried, after the shit you pulled, she wanted to make sure you had escaped alive." Dyn scoffed gently. But he had to agree, what he had done was very against their way of life and against the guild. 

"So she sent you to babysit me?" Dyn winced when Paz prodded around the wound on his back. 

"No, she sent me to make sure you knew where the covert was and to see what the fuss was about. Good thing too, no way this village would have survived the hunters that came." Dyn lifted his head and looked into the visor of the other male.

"How did you find me?" The question slipping from his lips was heavy with a threat.

Two fingers flicked the side of his helmet. Dyns hand came up and smacked the side of Paz's helmet in retaliation.

"Wasn't hard. After the fight, I was able to one of the tracking fobs from the dead hunters. Tracked you here like the rest of them." Dyn pulled away slightly. "Don't worry, I destroyed it when I came across Cara." A small wave of relief washed over Dyn. He didn't want someone else getting the idea of following he and the child. He already had enough idiots thinking they could take the child from him, he didn't need more.

"You tore part of the wound. I'll have to re bandage it. Lay down on the cot." Dyn did as he was told. His arms folded in front of him to lay his head on, he watched Paz move around the hut. 

"Should have been here for the fight with the AT-ST Cara, me and the villagers had. Would have been helpful to have another Mandalorian with us." Dyn said as Paz started taking the old bacta bandage off his back. 

"Cara told me about it." Was all Paz said. 

Dyn let the subject be as the other male started to clean the wound. He could feel a few rip-lets of warm liquid slide down the side of his body. Paz was kneeling besides the cot. 

Dyn sighed as he felt the cooling sensation the cleaning wipes take affect. They were cooling and numbing, helping in his pain level as well as relaxing him. 

"How many were injured in the fight?" Dyn asked, the topic having been on his mind since he awake. 

"Only two, and not seriously." Paz said as he opened the last packaging of bacta Dyn had in his supply. "You need more bacta." 

"Yeah, well that was supposed to last me about a solar year, thanks for using it all." Dyn said sarcastically. Paz had never been the best medic out there, always over using supplies and taking them off when they didn't look right and using a new one. 

"How about next time I just let you die." Dyn scoffed, right because he would absolutely let that happen. He didn't say it out loud though. Worst comes, Omera probably would have stepped up, or even Cara. He wondered how the ex-soldier was holding up. 

Finishing up, Paz put the empty packages on the floor next to the cot. Still kneeling he looked over the smaller male. Remembering the scars he hadn't recognized, he slowly let his gloved hand trace over them. 

Dyn jumped when he felt Paz's hand slowly stroke his back. 

Looking back, he noticed the larger Mandalorian seemed to be stuck in thought. 

"A Republic credit for your thought?" Dyn said as he moved to sit up. Paz didn't move from his kneeling position at the side of the bed, forcing Dyn to throw a leg over the larger male and have his legs wide open in front him. 

The new position seemed to have Paz in turmoil. His hand that was stroking Dyn's back, frozen in the air. Dyn leaned forward some to put his hands on the edge of the bed, between his own legs. His head cocked out of curiosity. 

Was this impacting Paz?

After sitting like this for a few minutes with no answer, Dyn brought one of his bare hands and poked Paz's helmet, right where his nose would have sat. 

This seemed to pulled Paz from his thought process. The hand that was frozen in the air coming up and grabbing Dyn's own. 

The harsh material of the other Mandalorians glove rubbed at the soft spots of Dyn's hand. Though his hands weren't anything but gentle, covered in calluses and minor cuts that had healed, it felt somewhat nice. 

Dyn separated his gaze from their holding hands to the familiar helmet seeming to stare into his very soul. 

Oh, how he wanted... 

Paz must have had the same thought, as he pulled his hand free of Dyn's only to take his gloves off. 

Dyn let his own hands slowly move to start taking off Paz's pauldrons. The straps no different from his own. Paz helped with taking them when they were off and placing them on the floor besides him. 

Dyn then started with chest plates. His heart rate slowly starting to speed up. He really hoping he wasn't reading Paz wrong. 

The larger male worked on his cuisses while Dyn worked on his chest piece. 

Finally getting his chest piece off, Dyn moved slowly to the floor in front of Paz. Their helmets inches from each other. 

Dyn slowly brought his hands up, hoping he was giving the other male enough time to back out of this. Whatever this was, he only knew what the end result would be. 

Not taking the bait, Paz snaked his clothed arms around Dyn's back. His warm, large hands splayed across the cloth. 

"This is happening." Was all Paz said, Dyn nodding. Showing he also wanted this. 

They both wished they could take their helmets off, look into each others eyes as they did this. But it was the way. They would have to work with what they had. Which was still a lot. 

Dyn placed his hands on the broad chest of the other male, his dick twitching slightly at the sure hardness of his chest. Where Dyn was lithe, made for speed; Paz was made for brute strength. Hard coiled muscle seemed to jump out of Dyn. 

His fingers started working on the buttons of Paz's shirt. He wanted skin, dammit. 

Paz meerily watched him. Dyn could feel his gaze through their helmets. How his face seemed to heat up. 

Getting the buttons undone, Dyn pushed the heavy material off of Paz's chest and shoulders. With his chest now exposed, Dyn let his fingers trace over it. Ghosting the tips over the other males chiseled chest Dyn let a hiccup of excitement escape his throat. 

Paz lost it. 

He grabbed the hem of Dyn's shirt, he pulled it roughly over the smaller males head. His arms forced into the air. Throwing the shirt to the ground behind him, Paz grabbed the back of the other males helmet, forcing his head to look up, exposing his neck. 

How Paz wanted to bite it. Leave the red marks of teeth into the lovely sun kissed skin. He traced over Dyn's adam apple, over his jugular vein, over his clavicle. 

His touch left fire in its wake, Dyn let his breathe hitch and he put his arms around the larger males shoulders. His fingers digging into the corded muscles there. 

Was that a growl?

Paz stood suddenly, bringing Dyn with him. 

"Pants off." Paz growled out as he worked on his own. Dyn's hand shot to Paz's belt. Working it apart and then through the loops of the heaving pants. Paz stood on one leg taking his boot off and then doing the same with the other side. 

Dyn grabbed the loops of the pants and pulled them down, moving his body with the movement. Having Paz step out of them he looked up and was met with the level gaze of Paz's hard on. How it seemed to tent his boxers. His own getting harder at the sight. 

Dyn's grinned behind his helmet, suddenly getting a wicked idea. 

It was only against the code if someone else saw his full face, right? 

Moving to a kneeling position in front of Paz, Dyn titled his helmet up, just passed his mouth and the lower half of his nose. He didn't how well this would work, but it was worth a shot. 

Using both hands to pull Paz's boxers down, the length that sprung at him was beautiful enough to make a whore blush wickedly. Not only was it long, but damn it was thick. 

The dick had a good enough affect on Dyn that his mouth started salivating at the idea he had. 

Taking the large males cock in his hand, he worked his fingers and palm over it much like he would his own. Starting at the base and then working towards the head. He squeezed just under the flared head, his thumb rubbing at the vein on the bottom at the same time. 

The groan Paz let out was enough to make Dyn feel damn accomplished. 

Starting to work his hand up and down faster he went in for the kill. 

With his mouth uncovered, he slowly let his lips engulf the head of the cock. His tongue instantly flattening against the slit. 

Paz gasped, his hand shooting and grabbing one of the shelving units right next to the cot. The other hand going to the top of Dyn's helmet. 

Dyn pulled back when his helmet was pushed down his nose. He swatted Paz's hand away and pushed it back up part of the way. His lips moving back to the position he was at. 

Paz's hand rested instead on Dyn's shoulder. His fingers playing at the junction between shoulder and exposed neck. 

Dyn focused on his mouthful. His lips working their way up towards the base, he let his tongue slide on the underside where the large vein stuck out. His hand working on the base as his suckered his lips around the length. 

The groan from above had him sucking harder. His lips creating a tighter seal as tongue again played with the slit of the cock. 

"You ke-keep doing... ngh.. that, we won't..." Paz's sentence trailed off as another groan escaped his lips. Dyn continued his ministrations, a thin trail a saliva leaking from the corner of his lips. 

Humming gently as he brought his own hand down to his throbbing cock. Rubbing himself through his pants before shoving said hand down into them. His hand wrapped around his own cock as his lips worked themselves over Paz's. 

The hand on his neck tightened as Dyn started bobbing his head up and down. 

Dyn pulled off and took a deep breath of air. The saliva and precome running down his chin. 

Paz moaned out of frustration, so close. He let his breathe come back to him as well as he took in the look of the Mandalorian in front of him. Those soft lips were still exposed how he needed to... he had it. 

Paz pulled Dyn up by the bottom of his chin, his chest pressing hard against the smaller males. 

"I have an idea. I need your permission to do this," Paz said as he stroked those lips with his thumb. His other hand gripping Dyn's hip tightly. He noticed the hem of the pants Dyn still wore. 

"What is it?" Dyn asked still slightly out of breath. 

"Blindfolds." Was all Paz said as he pulled his body away, Dyn groaning gently at the cool air hitting him where the warm body had just been. 

Dyn reluctantly followed Paz with his eyes, watching him move away from him. 

"I... I don't follow," but then it hit him. "Oh..."

If they couldn't SEE each other's face, it didn't dishonor them. And if they removed their own helmets they still wouldn't be dishonored. The code stated that a Mandalorian could not be seen without his or her helmet, and the helmet could not be removed by someone else. But if they removed their own helmets and then securely blindfolded themselves so they could not see the others face, they would not be breaking the code. 

But that raised another question, what if someone walked in on them?

"We need a more secure spot..." Dyn said. "If someone walks in on us and sees our faces, no matter with blindfolds we will have broken the code." Paz faltered in his search for secure cloth to use at blindfolds. 

"Shit." Paz said as he stood up to full height. He turned around and noticed that Dyn had pulled his helmet all the way down.

'A real shame,' he thought sourly. 

"I have it," Dyn said as he started slowly moving around, gathering some armor and his blaster. "There is a cave about three quarters of a mile from the village. It's secure, long entrance, we would hear anyone coming before they even made it to the opening." Dyn motioned for Paz to get his own belongings. 

'This might work,' Dyn thought excitedly. Now just getting by everyone with their hard-ons was gonna be difficult. He wondered if they should put some armor on just to not raise suspicion. 

He looked around the back of the cot, the hut they were in bordered the forest in the direction of the cave. This was almost too damn good to be true. 

Dyn pulled out his boot knife and started cutting a big enough hold in the tarp of the hut, he would have to fix it later but dammit this was worth the destruction. 

Standing up, a flash of pain made itself known. Groaning he doubled over, leaning against the cot. Paz stepped the few steps over to him and put his large hand on his upper back. 

"Maybe we..." 

"Fuck off, we're doing this. I want this." Dyn growled. 

"Your funeral," Paz scolded back. 

"I'll let you know if I need a break." Dyn said as he stood up to his full height, the pain slowly fading. 

"Damn fucking right you will." Paz always had to have the last damn word, Dyn rolled his eyes. 

"Bring a weapon in case we run into trouble. I don't expect we will, but... you know." Dyn said as he pulled his pants and boots on, taking his time. 

Paz nodded as he did the same. 

Finally, they both seemed to have everything they needed or wanted. Dyn went first through the hole in the tarp, Paz following closely behind him. 

The two partially clothed Mandalorians quickly made their way through the trees, not noticing the wide eyes of Omera. Her gaze followed them, but she made attempt to stop them. She would just have to look after the child a bit longer which she didn't mind at all. 

In the forest, the two males slowed down. The smaller of the two breathing deeply as he moved through the pain. The larger seemingly gliding through the forest like he belonged. 

Finally coming upon the cave entrance, Dyn stopped to look around. He activated his infrared on his visor, taking a good look around. Making sure no one had followed them, nor was hiding. 

"Looks clear," Dyn said softly as he deactivated his visor and started into the entrance of the cave. Paz, having not said anything the whole way, only followed silently behind him. 

Remembering the large rocks and such that had eroded off the cave wall, Dyn and Paz slowly made their way to the back of the cave. 

Finally reaching the open space, Dyn looked to the right, the small stream of water had deteriorated into a small trickle. This worked. The whole left side was still completely dry. 

Dyn looked at Paz, cocking his head to see what he thought.

"This will work." Paz said as he started placing items on the ground. Dyn smiled under his helmet and did the same. He stood up to full height and turned back to Paz. Said male was facing him with two dark pieces of cut cloth in his hands. 

"This is the way," Paz said with a soft chuckle. Dyn rolled his eyes, moving closer to take one of the blindfold clothes. 

"This is the way," Dyn replied back as he looked up at the larger males helmet. "Are you ready?" Paz replied with moving closer to Dyn and stroking his bare hand over Dyn's half hard cock, through this pants. "Ahhnnn..." caught by surprise Dyn leaned into the other Mandalorian. "Fuck, I'll take that as a yes, turn your ass around. Back to back. We do this together." Dyn gingerly spinning around, Paz doing the same.

Once their backs were touching, they both brought their hands up simultaneously and pulled their helmets off. Though neither of them knew what the other looked like, even from being foundlings they couldn't remember the others childish face. All the better. Dyn bent down at the waist and placed his helmet out of the way, before taking the blindfold that had been wrapped around his wrist and tying it around his eyes. 

Dyn could hear the rustle of fabric and feel the movement as Paz took the remainder of his clothing off, Dyn almost had the heart to tease him and leave his pants on, but he couldn't. He wanted this just as much if not more. He felt for the wall for support as he took his boots and pants off, placing them next to his helmet.

"Are you done yet?" Paz asked, impatience strong in his voice. 

Finally the blindfold was tied securely. Dyn moved his arm back and tapped Paz on the hip two times. Signifying that in deed he was ready. 

Paz spun around the a wild fire and grabbed Dyn by the waist. Pulling him roughly to his own body with one strong arm, causing a surprised gasp from Dyn. His other going to the neck of the smaller male. 

Paz moved his face towards Dyn quickly, trying to gage where his lips were, he growled and just went for it. 

Dyn laughed as Paz's lips connected harshly with his nose. Dyn brought his own hands up and felt for Paz's face, then brought his lips down harshly against his own. 

The kiss was like an explosion. Their lips moved together with such a fever Dyn thought he might have an infection on his back. His whole body started heating up as the kiss deepened. Paz's tongue stroking over his lower lip asking for entrance. Dyn couldn't even think of saying no. 

His lips opened without hesitation and his tongue met Paz's. The larger male tasted like gun powder and metal. From their background, Dyn loved the taste. He needed more of it. 

Dyn moved his hands into the thick hair of the other male, pulled his face impossibly closer, moving his body closer as well. Fisting his hands in that fluffy hair as he groaned into the kiss. 

Paz started moving forward, forcing Dyn to walk backwards until his back hit the wall of the cave. Mindful of Dyn's injury, Paz shielded it with his own hand. The wall scraping the top of his hand, as he pressed Dyn into the harsh stone. 

Dyn gasped as he felt the cold and wet surface of the wall hit his exposed flesh. The thought of having Paz protect him against the wall had him blushing. Thank the Force the other male couldn't see his face. 

Dyn pulled Paz's face away and attached his lips to the larger males neck. His teeth worrying the skin he caught. Paz growled low in his throat as he took a fistful of Dyn's hair and pulled his head back.

"Ahhh," Dyn let out as a different pain and pleasure response hit him when his hair was pulled. Dyn's own neck was traced with a hot appendage, going over his jugular before taking a bite into the junction of neck and shoulder. A tremble shook through Dyn's body as he let out a silent yell to the night. He almost came on the spot, his blunt nails digging into the scalp of the larger male. Letting out small gasps in between peppering Paz's face with kisses. 

How he wished he could see Paz's face, his fingers itched to release both of their blindfolds but he couldn't. 

Instead he settled with letting his hands stroke down the chiseled and slightly hairy chest of the larger male, his neck still being assaulted by the other. 

Paz's tongue flickered over the spot behind Dyn's ear and a spasm shook through his body as pleasure flared. 

A deep laugh escaped from Paz, mentally noting that indeed that spots drove him crazy. 

Paz brought his hands down and grabbed at the back of Dyn's thighs. Pulling them both away from the wall, Paz pulled the legs apart in his grasp and lifted. Forcing Dyn to wrap his muscular thighs around Paz's waist. The smaller male's arms going back around his shoulders and neck for support. 

Paz's hands wandered to the two beautiful globes of Dyn's ass, massaging the plump skin, smirking when the male in his arms let out a stuttered moan. He kneaded the skin between his fingers and pulled the globes apart and gently prod at the quivering entrance at his mercy. 

"Nn-nghhh, if y-you're gonna.... ugh, just do it!" Dyn growled at the larger male. Paz smacked the globe of flesh in his free hand, making the impatient male gasp. 

"We do this slow," Paz stated gently as he bent his head down and consumed Dyn's lips. Small ravenous moans left Dyn's throat as the kiss deepened as well as the finger pushing on his entrance. 

Paz suddenly moved backwards and then turned around so his back was against the wall. He dropped slowly to his knees and pressed back against cool wall. Dyn still straddled his hips, but now both of their legs touched the ground. 

The hand that had been playing with the tempting hole, pulled away, only to come trace Dyn's thighs, up his navel, continuing up his abdomen and chest. Paz paused his adventure when his fingers came to one of Dyn's hard nipples. He took it in his fingers and gently rubbed it, twisting it gently in his thumb and index finger. 

Dyn's chest arched into the fingers, his rib cage trembling from the breathe he sucked in. 

The darkness caused by the blindfolds only helped in heightening all of their other senses. Dyn's sense of touch was out of this world, even just having his bare chest against Paz's was enough to almost spill. The hard breathes of the other male, not distorted by their helmet com-links was like sweet spice. 

"Touch yourself," Paz instructed, his mouth moving down to lick a long stretch between sternum and neck. His one hand still working on torturing Dyn's nipple, the other kneading the thigh it was atop. 

"Who said I was bottom?" Dyn asked sarcastically, chuckling when he heard the snort from Paz.

He kept his one arm securely around Paz's shoulder and neck to support himself as he brought his other hand to his mouth. Sucking gently on a couple of fingers he removed them only for Paz's lips to take their spot against his lips. 

Bringing the spit slicked fingers behind him, he started moving the tip it towards his entrance. Paz's hands followed his, moving from his chest and thigh to his ass where his finger was poised. 

Grabbing almost handfuls of the plump flesh there, Paz pulled Dyn open, exposing his hole to the cold air of the cave. A soft shiver racked his body as he rested his head on Paz's shoulder. 

He slowly pressed his index finger into his twitching hole. His mind racing back to doing this earlier in the same cave. He pushed the finger into until the knuckle, and then slowly moved it around, curled it around looking for that spot inside that made stars dance across his vision. 

He felt Paz's own fingers prod at the twitching flesh around his own, seeing with touch. 

Again moving and curling his finger Dyn couldn't find the spot.

'I gotta add a second finger,' he thought to himself, his tongue peaking out of his lips as he concentrated. 

He pulled the first finger out, and shifted a bit to get a better angle. He could feel the hard ground dip into his knees but he could also feel the strong thighs he was on top of. 

He pressed his chest and hips into the male under him, grinding softly. The skin on skin contact felt feverish to Dyn, both of their bodies so hot and sweaty it was just turning him on even more. 

The hands on his ass moved to his hips, moving them to grind into his own. 

Dyn let out a low groan as their cocks rubbed harshly against each other.

"Fuck, we keep doing this we're not gonna last," Paz growled into his neck. 

"B-better get inside m-me then," Dyn said as he worked on pressing two fingers inside of himself. The stretch this time brought some pain, nothing he couldn't handle. 

He moved them around, in and out, curled them. Everything he could think of or try to. He couldn't think straight with Paz still grinding their hips together. 

Suddently Dyn's hips stuttered and his back arched. He found the spot. 

"Oh, fuuuck!" Dyn gasped out as his hole spasmed around his fingers. He could hear the soft groan Paz let out, he could feel the hands back on his backside pulling his own hand free. 

"That's it," Paz said. 

Dyn felt the larger male shift beneath him, something told him to grab him. Dyn wrapped his arms around Paz's shoulders, gasping as the feeling of being lifted washed over him.

He felt the few steps Paz took before it felt like he was falling. Tightening his grip around the other male, he noticed that he was indeed, not falling, however being layed down. 

He expected a rough rocky ground to touch his back but what met his skin was the softness of a blanket. 

"Wh-where..?" Dyn started as he unwinded his arms from the others neck. He brought his hands down to feel the softness of the blanket. 

"Back at the village, it was with the medical supplies," Paz said as he blindly rummaged through his pant's pocket looking for something. 

Dyn still memorized at how soft the blanket, didn't notice when Paz came to be back infront of him. 

Hands felt their way up his calves, to his thighs and finally to his hips. 

A soft sigh left Dyn as he laid fully back on the blanket, opening his legs to the larger male when he made the attempt to move between them. 

The hands at his hips moved back down to his thighs and gripped them, kneading the flesh there before moving around to his backside. Dyn couldn't do anything but grip the blanket harder as his senses were overwhelmed. 

His hips shuddered when a cool, wet finger prodded his entrance, his head moving as if to look at Paz, though that was not possible. 

Paz's fingers were slightly bigger then his, where one of his fingers felt like nothing, half of Paz's felt like two of his. 

He felt the other male drape his body over his own, one arm coming up and resting by his head to support the large body while the other continue its ministration down below. 

The finger gently pushed in, it felt like it wouldn't stop. Dyn hadn't realized how long Paz's fingers were, long and muscular, just like the rest of his body. 

Paz started working the single finger in and out at a steady pace, wanting Dyn to get used to it fairly quickly. When the soft groans turned into soft pants of air, Paz knew it was time for the second. 

Pulling the first finger out he quickly put the two together before working them both back into the wet and hot heat. 

"Ahh, f-fuck!" Dyn cried out as he grabbed onto the arm by his head. The stretched burned, more then his two fingers had, but there was still a hint a pleasure to it that made him buck his hips. 

Slowly scissoring the two fingers in and out of Dyn, Paz moved his head down and captured his lips. Working his fingers in and out and doing the same with his tongue, demonstrating what his hips would soon be doing. 

Soft groans and grunts came from the male under Paz as he sped up his fingers. The heat around them getting even more intense, Paz didn't think it was possible. 

His cock throbbed as he thought of the tight heat it would soon be engulfed in. Soon.

Pulling the two fingers out, he added a third one. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt the smaller male. He was big in size and it wasn't just his stature that was big, but also his length.

Pushing the three fingers in was a bit tough. Dyn tried to relax as his body tried to reject the three fingers. It seemed as if Paz would tear him but he was able to slowly work them in. 

Curling the fingers around Paz deliberately moved around the bundle of nerves he knew would drive Dyn over the edge, that would be saved for when he was pounding into him. 

A few minutes passed before Dyn began squirming under him, having gotten used to the three fingers. 

Pulling said fingers out, Paz grabbed the small jar of lube laying besdies his leg he had brought, also the for the medical supplies. 

Dyn panted gently into the cool air of the cave, wondering what Paz was up to. His hole quivering, open to the air as well. His thighs shook from the pleasure coursing through his body. 

Flinching when something cold pressed between his ass cheeks, Dyn grabbed the blankets again. 

"Shhh," the deep but gentle voice sounded by his ear. "Relax, Mesh'la," Dyn turned his head towards the sound and was met with lips. Paz's kiss was intoxicating, like the only drop of water in the wasteland of Tattooine. He needed it. 

Moving his legs so they hooked around the larger males hips, Dyn's hands came up and framed the face of the other man.

Dyn gasped gently went the head of the cock at his entrance pressed harder, wanting access to the velvety insides. Dyn took a shaky breathe and willed his body to relax, easier said then done but as the flared head finally slipped into him all breathe left the smaller Mandalorian. 

He broke the heated kiss they were locked in to throw his head back against the blanket, his mouth open in a silent cry. 

"R-relax, Cyar'ika, please relax," Paz said between grunts. He was doing everything in his power not to slam into the other male. Oh, how the walls seemed to tighten even more around the head of his cock. 

Moving the arm supporting his body, he moved it under Dyn's arm and behind his head, to cradle Dyn's head like a mother would a child. Dyn brought his hands to grab at Paz's shoulders. 

"M-move, move, move," Dyn panted out as he tightened his legs around Paz's hips. Paz did just that. 

He slowly rocked his hips forward and backwards, working his length into the heat of the smaller male. He brought his free hand to Dyn's own leaking cock, making sure it wasn't too much pain. Still hard, and still weeping precome. Perfect.

Rocking his hips a bit harder he moved in slowly, inch by inch. His self control slowly losing the fight with his body as he was being surrounded by the soft insides of the other male. 

"Ahh, nghhhhh," Dyn let out as Paz finally reached fully inside him. He could feel every throb of the cock inside him, every twitch it made. 

Pausing to let Dyn get accustomed to his length, he brought his lips to the side of his face. Planting kisses along Dyn's cheek and jawline, noticing the light dusting of facial hair. 

"Gedet'ye, gedet'ye, Cyar'ika, move," Dyn begged as he tried to grind his hips down. He could feel the heat of a blush spread over his chest and face, he never begged. 

Paz captured Dyn's lips as he pulled almost all the way out, until just the tip of the flared head was inside, before thrusting his hips forward. 

Dyn broke the kiss in favor of throwing his head back, his body arching as pleasure shoot his body. Paz did it again, pulling slowly out before thrusting harshly back in. 

Dyn's hands grappled for purchase on Paz's shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the skin there as his chest pressed into the larger males. 

Slowly, speeding up his thrusts, Paz grunted with each thrust of his hips, skin slapping on skin. 

The erotic sounds of their fucking sounded throughout the whole cave. 

"M-more!" Dyn gasped out as he moved his body with the harsh thrusts, his climax moving closer to the edge. 

Paz happily obligued him, angling his hips and aiming for the spot that had Dyn seeing galaxies in his vision. 

"Ahhhh!!!" Dyn screamed out as his prostate was slammed against, his body spasming as the pleasure took completely over. His eyes screwed shut tightly behind his blindfold. 

Paz continued slamming into that spot, but even he knew he wouldn't last much longer, especially with the whorish noises the smaller male was making. His grip on the back of Dyn's head tightened as he moved his head down to the junction of neck and shoulder. 

Feeling the walls around him tighten even more, he knew Dyn was on the edge. His own hips beginning to stutter as he tried to hold off his orgasm. 

He pressed his lips into the junction before opening his mouth and biting harshly into the skin of Dyn's neck. The body under him froze before it started convulsing as Dyn's release hit him. 

His mouth was open in a silent scream as white rivets shot across his and Paz's stomach. His hands strangling the skin on Paz's shoulders as he tried to stay in the present, but his climax seemed to bring him to another world. He saw the beautiful lights dance across the back of his eyelids, the pleasure overwhelming his body. 

Paz's own release came as the walls around him constricting him, unable to move he shot his seed into the willing body under him. His jaws starting to hurt where his mouth was still on Dyn's neck. He could taste the metallic of blood as it trickled softly between his lips. 

It was a while before either male, could move. Paz was the first, his body having draped itself over Dyn's. He grunted softly as he pulled himself out of the smaller male, Dyn letting out his own unhappy grunt at being empty. 

Paz flopped down next to Dyn, letting their shoulders and legs touch. He reached out and felt for his helmet, wanting to see the aftermath of everything that just happened. His hand hit a helmet, unsure if it was his he brought over. 

It was Dyn's. Paz nudged Dyn's side and handed him the helmet when he brought his hand up. 

"I'm not moving." Dyn said stubbornly. His body still shook gently from the cool air as well as the orgasm that he bad experienced.

"I know, but I'm putting mine back on," Paz said as he finally reached his own helmet. He sat up sorely and put his back to the smaller male. His blind fold slipping off easily enough before his helmet replaced it on his head. "You good?" Dyn tapped his hip a couple of times letting him know he was all set. 

Paz looked back and took in the sight of the male laying besides him. 

Lithe muscles corded over his body and dark hair dusted gently over his chest and happy trail. 

Dyn looked over to the larger male, hoping he didn't regret this. He seemed to just be staring at him. 

He was too tired to really care right now, if Paz did regret it they could figure it out later, after a rest.

Dyn jumped gently when Paz moved, his body laying back against the soft blanket. He let out a chuckle when Paz pulled him into his arms, his helmet clinking agains the bottom of Paz's. 

"Vor entye." Paz said gently as he deliberately clanked helmets with Dyn. 

Said male, smiled behind his helmet. His head resting on Paz's bare chest, his arm and leg over the other male. 

Both males closed their eyes behind their visors. Letting the closeness of eachother lull them into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to add this! With all the overtime and mandates at work as well as some writers block, it was a tough chapter haha. But this isn't the end! There will be another chapter! Yay! This is my first time writing smut, so please let me know if it's okay!! Thank you!
> 
> Translations:  
> Cyar'ika (shar ee kah) n. 1. Darling. 2. Sweetheart.  
> Mesh'la (maysh la) adj. 1. Beautiful.  
> Gedet'ye (geh det yay) 1. Please.  
> Vor entye (vor ent yeh) 1. Thank you.


	5. Goodbyes are not forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never truly say goodbye.

Making the choice to leave was tough, for everyone. Dyn knew it had to be done though. After the firefight with the large group of bounty hunters he couldn't risk more coming and possibly endangering Omera and her village. 

'It's for the best,' Dyn thought to himself as he packed up the case of weapons and bedding. Paz stood in the doorway of the barn, arms crossed and leaning against the frame. He said nothing as he watched the smaller male rummage around and pack different items. Omera had said that whatever the Mandalorians needed on their journey they could take. Anything at all. 

Dyn had taken some medical supplies from the healers hut, as well as the blankets the child liked. 

Said child was out with Winta and the village children playing for the last time with them. Dyn almost hoped that maybe their paths would cross about in the future but he highly doubted it. 

He paused in his packing and just held the new cloak Omera had made for him. Studying it. 

She had made it for him a few days before the firefight. He was happy he hadn't worn it or else it would have gotten ruined. But as he stared down at it he wish it had... because then he could stay longer with the villagers and Omera while she fixed it. But it was not to be. 

Dyn started when Paz pushed himself off of the frame and approached behind him. 

"You alright, Cyar'ika?" He asked with a gentle voice that was still so new to Dyn. 

"Y-yeah..." Dyn said just as softly, his fingers gripping the cloak in his hands tighter. "I'm going to miss it here. I know the kid is gonna too." He turned around slowly and half faced the larger male. 

Paz cocked his head to the side before moving to stand directly in front of Dyn. He brought his gloved hand up and wrapped it around the back of Dyn's neck, pulling his head forward so their helmets clinked together gently. 

"You'll see them again, have faith." But Dyn knew that only danger would come should their paths cross again. 

"Ehem..." Dyn and Paz pulled apart and looked to the door. There stood Omera with Winta and the child. The green creature cooed at the sight of the Mandalorians. His small steps seemed to be hurried as he made with way over to Dyn and Paz. Coming up to Dyn's leg he put his arms in the air and made grabbing motions with his six fingers. 

Dyn let out a soft chuckle and bent over and scooped him up. Omera approached with a sad smile on her face. Winta still behind her grabbing onto her dress. 

Winta still hadn't warmed up to Paz, even though the armor looked similar it wasn't the man who had saved them from the AT-ST. 

"I have spoken with Cara. She has decided to stay for a little bit while we finish picking everything up from the fight." Omera said as she helped fold some items and pack them into Dyn's bag. She held out her hands towards Dyn, he cocked his head before he realized in his free hand the cloak was still clenched. He handed it over and watched as she packed that as well. 

"That is good, if any hunters stop by she can take them out." Paz said. His helmet moving to watch Winta. Not making any sudden movements as not to scare the child, he kneeled down and held out his gloved hand for her. Winta studied the hand with her large brown eyes before moving out from behind her mother and putting her tiny on in his. 

"Would you like to see us again, Mesh'la?" Paz asked gently. Dyn smiled at the endearment. 

Winta looked between the two Mandalorians and then the small green child in Dyn's arms before nodding her head shyly. Dyn knew she couldn't see it, neither could he but he knew Paz had a smile on his face. He always was good with the foundlings back at the covert. 

Winta slowly walked up to Dyn and eyes the child. It was Dyn's turn to kneel down to eye level with the female. She took her kid's small face in her hands and placed a gently kiss on his forehead. The child coo'ed and smiled widely at her. Winta then made her way out of the barn. 

"What did you call her?" Omera asked gently as she watched her daughter leave. 

"Beautiful, is what it roughly translates to." Dyn said as he moved the child from one arm to the other. Moving back to continue packing the rest of the belongings. 

"I'll be sure to tell her that. She has a crush on you, you know," Omera said with a sad chuckle. Dyn sighed gently before offering Omera to hold his kid while he grabbed the bags. Paz grabbed the remaining bags before the three of them made their way towards the outskirts of the village. Dyn had moved the Razorcrest closer for this reason. Lots of bags and the child would have been a pain to carry the few miles he had originally landed his ship. 

The walk to the ship was solemn. Dyn nodded to multiple villagers who had lined up to say their goodbyes. 

Once they arrived at the ship, Dyn saw Cara leaning against one of the landing legs of the ship. She moved once she spotted them and approached them. 

"You sure you're not gonna kill him when you travel together? You seem like a travel alone always sort of guy." Cara joked to Dyn about Paz. 

"I'm sure we'll have our knives out every once in a while but remember, I got the kid on my side. He'll just magic him away or something." Dyn said with a chuckle as Paz shook his head. 

"No fighting, either of you." Omera said as she set the child down on the ground. "If I find out that you crashed because of some knife fight on the ship I'll have both of your heads for putting the little one in danger." Omera continued as she pointedly stared down the two grown men. Cara cackled to herself in the background as both men seemed to lean away from the village leader. 

"I'll get the rest of the stuff on the ship," Paz seemed to say in a bit of a hurry as he grabbed the bags from Dyn's hands and hiked up the platform. Dyn looked back at Omera with slight terror as she still stared him down. 

"W-we... won't.... crash...?" Dyn said, unsure as to what would make the female happy. Though that seemed to work find as her stare turned into a soft smile. Dyn still didn't quite understand females. Of any species.

Dyn turned to Cara and held out his hand. 

"I hope to see you again." Dyn said as Cara shook his hand. 

"And you, it's been an honor fighting with you. May we have many more battles in us." She patted the side of his helm before wandering off to the village. Dyn shook his head and looked down to see the child leaning against his boot. 

He looked back up to Omera who stood awkwardly in front of him. Her arms behind her and her gaze seemed far away. 

"Maybe one day we can come back but right now it's not safe for anyone, let alone you and the villagers." Dyn tried to reason with not only Omera but himself as well. A soft gurgle drew his attention. He looked back down and now the child wanted up in his arms. Bending down and picking the child up before giving Omera his full attention. 

Paz was still organizing things on the Ravencrest.

"I know, it's just annoying that things were working out so well with you and your kid here. Winta for sure loved it and I did as well. I suppose if you're in this system anytime absolutely stop by and say hello." Omera said as she moved in front of Dyn. Her hand coming up and gently stroking to top of the little green head. Coos and gurgles were made. 

"Of course. Until then?" Dyn said as Omera smiled at him. He could see the glisten of tears in her eyes and had to look away. He couldn't stand the thought of her crying over him. They had grown together the last few weeks, almost like siblings. 

Omera nodded before stepping back allowing Dyn to move to his ship. 

Paz had started it up and once Dyn and the child were on board he closed the platform door. 

Dyn let out a sad sigh as he moved to place the child in his make shift crib. Sleepy from the days play the child almost immediately fell asleep. 

Dyn moved up to the second deck where Paz sitting in the pilots chair.

"Not gonna like, it's gonna be weird having you fly for me." Dyn said as he half collapsed into the captains chair the child usually took up. 

"Get used to it, Cyar'ika. You're stuck with me for a while." Dyn let a smile grace his face knowing he and the child weren't completely alone. 

He sat up when the engines were at full power and they were ready to take off. Dyn looked out the side window and waved at Omera who stood at the edge of her village. She waved back and soon they lifted into the air. He watched as she got smaller and smaller, farther and farther away. 

Sitting back against the chair he let out another sigh. Paz looked back and brought his hand back to pat at Dyn's thigh. 

"It'll all work out in the end. This is the way." 

"This is the way..." Dyn echoed as they jumped into hyperspace. Starting a whole new journey with his adopted son and the man he was slowly starting to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short but I needed to get something out, I do apologize for the wait, work has been very very busy lately. Really haven't had the time or the energy to work on this. I'll try to get the next chapter and adventure started shortly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Rumors About Mandalorians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023484) by [slowlymoresleepless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlymoresleepless/pseuds/slowlymoresleepless)




End file.
